


Flour smudges

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bakes naked. Louis likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour smudges

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

Harry bakes naked.

Louis likes to watch as Harry’s brow furrows in concentration, making sure that she gets all of the ingredients _just_ right, even though she’s done the recipe a thousand times over. She’s careful with the eggs, the milk, even the flour. Which Louis doesn’t understand how one has to be _careful_ with flour but Harry sifts it before she starts. 

The way she works, meticulously adding things to the mixing bowl makes Louis love her even more. She rarely gets messy, with her tiny little apron around her middle, mostly to hold some utensils in the pocket rather than protecting her. 

There’s a rolling pin set off to the side and Harry’s chopping up apples for an apple tart, singing to herself as she works. Louis leans against the door frame, just watching Harry in her element. It’s a side of her that not everyone gets to see and Louis knows just how lucky she is to be privy to it. 

The singing gets louder when Harry finishes cutting the apples for the first tart, spreading them out onto the base. She carefully places the pastry lid on top and pokes holes in it before popping it into the oven. She doesn’t even miss a beat, immediately spreading out more flour onto the tabletop where she’s working. 

“Looking good,” Louis comments and Harry lifts her head, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies, shaking her bum a little in Louis’ direction. She grins and turns back to her task, her hands covered in flour.

“Can I help?” Louis asks as she crosses the room to join Harry. She runs a finger through the flour and bops Harry on the nose with it.

“Only if you promise not to be distracting,” Harry replies, wiping off her nose with her hand. “I have four more tarts to bake before tomorrow.”

“I’ll try,” Louis says and apparently it’s good enough for Harry as she hands Louis a full apron and tells her to wash her hands.

They work together, Harry guiding Louis through each step. She’s incredibly patient, Louis thinks, especially since Louis isn’t the most helpful of person at times, especially in the kitchen. She tries, though, for Harry, and she thinks that’s what counts.

It gets distracting shortly after they’ve finished the second apple tart. Harry has a smudge of flour on her left boob and Louis has stopped herself three times already from reaching out and brushing it off. Harry is completely oblivious, her mind far too focused on the baking she’s doing to care about a thing like her boobs being smudged with flour. 

The thing is, Louis can’t stop staring at it. Harry eventually notices that she’s stopped working and asks her what’s wrong. 

She licks her lips and sets down the rolling pin and crosses over to where Harry is, brushing the flour off her breast. Harry’s breath hitches at the touch and the atmosphere between them changes instantly. She isn’t sure who initiates the first kiss but she doesn’t really care. Harry’s lips are on hers and her tongue is in Louis’ mouth in a matter of seconds, her little sighs filling the room. 

Louis presses Harry against the table, kissing her hotly. Her hands come to rest on the table as Harry slides a hand into Louis’ hair, probably getting flour in it. Louis can’t bring herself to care though. She lifts her hands to Harry’s back, holding her steady as Harry hikes a leg over Louis’ middle, drawing her in even closer. She moans into the kiss, rocking against Harry ever so slightly.

“Tart,” Harry mutters between kisses. “It’s going to burn.”

The kiss breaks and Harry quickly goes to turn the oven off. She pulls the tart out and quickly sets it on the sink to cool down. Louis grins as she sees the flour hand prints on Harry’s back and she quickly presses her palm into the flour on the tabletop before crossing the room, placing her hand firmly against Harry’s butt. She grins when she steps back and sees a perfect floured hand mark on Harry’s skin, the white of the flour contrasting nicely with Harry’s tanned skin.

“Did you just put a floured hand print on me?” Harry asks as she takes off her oven mitts.

Louis gives her a cheeky grin. “Maybe,” she responds. 

Harry pulls Louis forward by her apron and kisses her hotly. Her hands are quick as she unties the apron from around Louis’ body, quickly throwing it off to the side. She works on the rest of Louis’ clothes, helping her get rid of them before they sink to the floor, still kissing. Louis ends up on her back with Harry hovering over her, still wearing her stupidly tiny apron and still with Louis’ floured hand prints on her back and arse. 

Harry yanks Louis’ trousers down and tosses them over her shoulder. Louis hastily pulls Harry in for another kiss, swallowing the little sighs that leave Harry’s lips. She eventually gets the apron off Harry and throws it out of reach. 

“Want you so bad,” Louis mutters against Harry’s lips. “You have no idea how sexy you are when you bake.” 

She grabs Harry’s arse, squeezing the flesh softly before she’s shifting underneath her a little more. Harry gets the idea and crawls up over Louis’ body so her pussy is directly above Louis’ mouth. Harry lowers herself and Louis immediately covers her mouth over Harry’s pussy, parting her folds with her tongue. Harry whines the second Louis’ tongue comes in contact with her clit and she thrusts down, seeking more contact.

Louis’ hands grab at Harry’s arse again, feeling the texture of the flour against her palms as she squeezes the flesh. Harry’s moaning fills the room as Louis eats her out, her tongue alternating between hard and fast to slow and soft, driving Harry mad. She looks up at Harry from between her legs, catching her gaze. Harry’s tongue darts out of her lips, wetting them as she rocks down onto Louis’ mouth. 

“So good,” Harry mumbles. She’s touching herself everywhere, her hands sliding across her breasts, pinching each of her nipples until they’re standing out against her chest. She slides one hand in her hair and tugs just so, causing another moan to fall from her lips. She really is the sexiest person Louis has ever met, even when she’s rocking down on Louis’ tongue, her body covered with flour.

Louis hardens her tongue and flicks it against Harry’s clit until she’s a panting mess. She slides a hand up Harry’s body, cupping her breast so she can tease Harry’s nipple. Harry’s hand covers both of Louis’ on her body, the one on her arse, squeezing the flesh again. Harry moans and rocks down harder against Louis’ tongue.

It isn’t long before Harry’s moans are the only sound in the room as she comes hard over Louis’ tongue. Her taste fills Louis’ mouth as she licks her clean, Harry’s body trembling above her. Harry eventually lifts herself off Louis’ mouth and flops on the floor next to her. She looks a wreck, Louis thinks , her hair wild and smudges of flour all over her body where Louis’ hands touched her.

Harry turns her head and grins at Louis, leaning over to kiss her soundly on the lips. Louis trails a hand up Harry’s side as she kisses back, unable to stop touching her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Just because you gave me an orgasm, doesn’t mean you get out of baking,” Harry says as she pulls back, dropping her hand to Louis’ chest to cup her breast. 

“What about my orgasm?” Louis asks with a pout.

Harry pinches her nipple. “You get that _after_ we’ve finished baking.” She gets up and dusts her hands off before bending over to pick up her apron. “Think of it as incentive.” She gives Louis the cheekiest grin ever and Louis scrambles up off the tiled floor to help Harry finish baking, the promise of more orgasms spurring her on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 21 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
